


Консультация

by Valkiria_jv



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkiria_jv/pseuds/Valkiria_jv
Summary: Когда Спок явился на плановое медобследование по первому же вызову, МакКой невольно насторожился.





	

Когда Спок явился на плановое медобследование по первому же вызову, Маккой невольно насторожился.

Нет, конечно же, в масштабах ситуаций, в которые регулярно влипала команда «Энтерпрайз», это событие не слишком-то заслуживало внимания. Убегать от стаи разъяренных шипастых обезьян? Ерунда. «Парковать» корабль на дне океана? Пустяки. Вытаскивать капитана из борделя на планете с черта-с-два-выговоришь названием, где из статуса почетного клиента его вдруг решили перевести в разряд работника? Обычное дело. 

Но, тем не менее, появление Спока в лазарете вызвало у доктора тоскливое предчувствие. Вулканец заходил туда лишь в двух случаях: а) был при смерти сам; б) был при смерти Джим. И если учесть, что капитана – живого и здорового – Маккой видел буквально десятью минутами ранее, опасаться следовало именно за жизнь и здоровье Спока. Отравился токсинами при работе в лаборатории? Скрыл ранение во время последней миссии, и оно загноилось? Подхватил через капитана какой-нибудь – прости господи – орионский сифилис?

И нет, за подобное предположение Маккою даже не было стыдно.

– Спок, но вы совершенно здоровы! – Завершив обследование, Маккой убрал трикодер и с подозрением уставился на вулканца.

– Из коннотативной составляющей вашего высказывания можно сделать вывод, что вас это удивляет, доктор.

Поднявшись с койки, Спок остановился посреди лазарета, привычно убрав руки за спину. Судя по всему, уходить он не торопился.

– Не делайте из меня идиота, – Маккой покачал головой. Пусть за последние месяцы их отношения и стали на несколько градусов теплее, и он даже подсознательно относил Спока к рангу своих друзей (кто бы ему сказал тогда, перед первым рейсом «Энтерпрайз», что он будет  _дружить с остроухим ублюдком_ …), но все же доктор никак не относился к той категории людей, к кому Спок мог зайти просто так поболтать.

Впрочем, к этой категории вообще почти никто не относился.

В ответ на замечание Спок с идеально отработанным выражением вежливого недоумения вскинул брови.

– В мои намерения ни в коей мере не входило…

– Спок! – оторвавшись от заполняемых бумаг, Маккой резко развернулся к нему лицом и едва удержался от того, чтобы стукнуть кулаком по столу. – Выкладывайте уже, что входило в ваши намерения.

Вулканец понимающе кивнул.

– Ваше предположение о том, что я явился сюда не только ради обследования не лишено логики…

Маккой горестно закатил глаза, но предпочел не прерывать монолог. Подперев голову рукой, он приготовился услышать любую просьбу, но все же последовавшая далее фраза заставила его с недоверием встрепенуться.

– Мне нужна ваша помощь.

– Что?

– Скорее, целесообразно будет назвать это советом, а не помощью, – поспешно исправился Спок.

Маккой почувствовал, что на лицо сама собой выползает широкая ехидная улыбка, скрыть которую ну никак не получалось. Да и не очень-то хотелось, если честно.

– Вот как? 

– Я полагаю, в вопросах обмана вы просвещены лучше, чем я, – все тем же ровным тоном продолжил Спок. 

Улыбка, все так же не спросив разрешения, канула обратно в небытие.

– Я должен считать это комплиментом? – проворчал Маккой.

– Оставлю это на ваше усмотрение.

 – Ладно, – этот раунд явно остался за вулканцем, и поэтому Маккой предпочел просто замять тему. – Но вы всегда с такой гордостью говорили, что вулканцы не лгут, и вдруг прибегаете ко мне за таким советом. С чего это?

Теперь уже настал черед Спока стыдливо опустить на мгновение глаза – единственное, чем он выдал то, что удар пришелся точно в цель.

– Меня интересует, насколько, с точки зрения человеческой этики, утаивание важной информации является ложью.

– Что? – скептично подняв брови, Маккой невольно подался вперед. – Спок, да вы при каждом удобном случае держите в себе информацию, «пока не представится подходящая ситуация».

– Здесь подразумевается информация несколько иного аспекта, которая при огласке может существенно помешать нашей с капитаном… – он сделал едва уловимую паузу, – …продуктивности рабочего процесса.

Вот оно что.

Устало прикрыв глаза, Маккой откинулся в кресле. Прекрасно. У главной парочки всего Звездного флота наметился повод для разлада, и да поможет им всем господь, если этот разлад все-таки состоится. И сам Джим, и его старпом не спешили афишировать свои далекие от уставных отношения, но здесь нужно было быть и слепым, и глухим одновременно, чтобы упорно ничего не замечать. И практически вся команда, и, кажется, кое-кто из руководства прекрасно понимали, что у этих двоих отметка «дружба» уже давно оказалась позади, уступив место чему-то большему. Выполнению миссий это ничем не мешало, и даже напротив – капитан и старший помощник, действующие как единое целое, воплощали собой какой-то идеал с агитационных плакатов. 

Другое дело, если все снова вернется к изначальному раскладу. Например, попытке придушить друг друга прямо на мостике.

Нет, такого кошмара Маккой однозначно не хотел.

– Доктор? – ровный голос Спока вырвал его из раздумий.

– Слушайте, – открыв глаза, Маккой устало потер переносицу. – Все и так в курсе этого вашего «рабочего процесса». Скажите уже прямо, что вы учудили?

Спок озадаченно моргнул, на несколько секунд замешкавшись с ответом.

– Полагаю, я совершил акт измены.

От неожиданности доктор закашлялся, пытаясь одновременно переварить свалившуюся информацию, которую Спок – разумеется – выдал с привычно непроницаемым лицом.

– Вы что, шутите? – отдышавшись, наконец поинтересовался он.

– Я полагаю, вы достаточно хорошо меня знаете, чтобы сделать вывод, что мне не присущ подобного рода юмор.

Спок явно избегал встречаться взглядом с Маккоем и смотрел идеально прямо перед собой, будто бы стоявший там стеллаж с медикаментами представлял для него предмет необычного интереса.

– Господи, он серьезно… – пробормотал себе под нос Маккой. – За что мне это, я, в конце концов, хирург, а не семейный психолог.

Острый вулканский слух эти слова, разумеется уловил, и Спок уязвлено сжал губы.

– Если для вас подобные разговоры неприемлемы…

– Нет, погодите, – доктор едва слышно выдохнул. Еще не хватало, чтобы этот остроухий компьютер счел наиболее логичным вариант покаяния, и оставшаяся часть их миссии превратилась в одну большую «эмоциональную скомпрометированность» в сотне актов с редкими перерывами на сон. – Да сядьте вы уже, не маячьте! – не выдержав, рявкнул Маккой.

В ответ на резкий окрик Спок лишь слегка дернул бровью и послушно опустился на край ближайшего стула.

– Значит так, слушайте внимательно… – вспомнив, все тяготы давно оставленной в прошлом семейной жизни, Маккой собрался с мыслями. – В самом факте измены нет ничего непростительного. Это нормальная потребность и с точки зрения физиологии, и с точки зрения психологии…

Господи, еще несколько таких задушевных разговоров, и он сам начнет изъясняться, как вулканец.

– Любая…кхм… пара на определенном этапе своих… отношений… проходит через это, – с все большим трудом продолжил Маккой. – Если это оставляет за собой не желание повторить, а убеждение в том, что старый партнер лучше таких вот случайных связей…

Глядя на то, как Спок слушает его с видом примерного ученика, Маккой с каждой секундой все больше ощущал идиотизм ситуации. Он успел мысленно проклясть и вулканца, и Джима, и собственную доброту.

– В общем, секс на стороне…

– Доктор, простите, если ввел в вас заблуждение, – перебил его Спок, когда доктор уже с явным облегчением готовился завершить свою «лекцию». – Но факт коитуса не происходил.

– Эээ… Да? – Маккой запнулся. – А что вы тогда мне голову морочите вообще? Что было? 

– Так уж вышло, что за ужином и дружеской беседой лейтенант Ухура передавала мне стакан. При этом наши пальцы соприкоснулись на 4,58 секунды, – трагическим (во всяком случае, насколько он был на это способен) тоном выдал Спок. – Учитывая, что какое-то время назад мы с ней состояли в отношениях…

Несколько секунд (хотя этот остроухий ублюдок наверняка мог бы точно назвать, сколько именно) у Маккоя ушло на то, чтобы просто выйти из ступора. Вытаращив глаза, он несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь подобрать фразу, которая хотя бы близко выражала его эмоции. В конце концов, он рухнул лицом на сложенные на столе руки и разразился истерическим хохотом.

– Доктор, я не вполне понимаю вашу реакцию… – донесся до него явно обеспокоенный голос Спока.

– Черт бы вас побрал, Спок, – простонал Маккой сквозь смех. – Уйдите с глаз долой. Ловелас зеленокровный…

Спок поднялся со стула, снова нависая над нам не-совсем-немой укоризной.

– И все же, ваши слова…

– Проваливайте, – доктор выдохнул и вытер выступившие слезы. И когда вулканец, сухо кивнув, действительно вышел за дверь, Маккой подскочил с кресла и выскочил вслед за ним. – И Спок, я вас умоляю, не надо в следующий раз, когда я буду штопать вашу очередную рану, решать, что и это было «актом измены»!

– Измены? Вы тут о чем вообще? – из-за угла, как по заказу вовремя, появился Джим собственной персоной. – Привет, Спок, я как раз искал тебя!

С беспечной открытой улыбкой он хлопнул вулканца по плечу.

Спок же в замешательстве и с явной мольбой во взгляде (остановись, мгновенье, ты прекрасно!) повернулся к Маккою. Доктор же с совершенно невозмутимым видом, будто это не его неосторожная фраза только что выдала ненужные расспросы, пожал плечами с тонкой – нехорошей такой, даже, пожалуй, гаденькой – улыбкой. Еще несколько секунд Спок судорожно всматривался в его ехидное выражение лица, пока, наконец, в глазах вулканца не мелькнул отголосок понимания.

Напряженные плечи Спока слегка расслабились, и он снова повернулся к Джиму.

– Мы обсуждали пройденный мной медицинский осмотр. Рад, что вы меня нашли, капитан, – спокойно и, как всегда, последовательно ответил он. 

– Отлично. Раз освободился уже – пойдем, – Джим кивнул в сторону турболифта, впрочем, не уточняя при Маккое, куда именно предлагает пойти.

Когда двери за ними закрылись, доктор по-прежнему с ухмылкой вернулся в лазарет, открыл шкафчик и достал бутылку бренди.

– Изменщик хренов… – со смешком пробурчал он, сделав первый глоток.

С таким командованием было неудивительно, что скучать на этом корабле не приходилось.


End file.
